


Consequences Alya, Every Action Has A Consequence

by MarionettePuppet



Series: ML SALT [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alya Césaire Bashing, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Press and Tabloids, The Ladyblog, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug), but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: Alya did not fact check before she posted on an article on her blog like always.The outcome of this was unexpected but fully deserved.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: ML SALT [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631419
Comments: 26
Kudos: 604





	Consequences Alya, Every Action Has A Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> slightly inspired by Charlatans by shoryubug on ao3 premise (only by the description of the story to be honest).

It was a quick and simple article which was something Alya was unhappy with but considering that she only a night to post it before she was banned off the internet while she visited her family outside of Paris, she wanted it out. What was this big news? you ask well Lila had revealed that someone in her class was Ladybug but Lila didn’t know who since they only hinted at it, so by midnight on Friday the article was online and as they left early to avoid traffic no one in her family realised the shit storm that Alya had realised on the city.

The weekend was nice, her cousins were annoying but that was expected since most were younger than her. Her aunt and uncles were fun to chat with as they were all interested in how her school had been since the last time she had visited. She got strange looks from her relatives when she mentioned Lila but Alya ignored them as she focused on telling them how popular her blog ha become.

When Alya finally came back to Paris she was too tired to go online and the next morning she was late so had to quickly run out of the house only saying a quick goodbye to her parents, ignoring whatever they had to say. As she ran to school, she noticed the strange looks she got from people but that didn’t matter, she couldn’t afford to be late as she was on thin ice with Miss Bustier from filming on Akuma battles instead of getting to class on time. 

Bursting through the door, she quickly started her apologise while she also focused on getting her breath back. Only after that, she noticed how eerily quiet the classroom was. Standing up to face the class she saw that many of her classmates looking exhausted, some of them were glaring daggers at her while others just avoided her eyes entirely. Lila looked as white as a sheet while she stunk down into her chair. What was shocking was Marinette and Adrien.

Both were at the back of the room, Adrien sitting down in his seat with a cold demeanour that resembled his father while Marinette was stood at the top of the steps arms crossed and had a calm face that seemingly hid a tidal wave of anger behind it. That along caused Alya to step back.

“Marinette are you ok?” asked Alya keeping her voice calm trying not to show her nerves, she had never experienced Marinette’s anger, sure she had seen the girl angry outbursts at Chloe and Lila or when she messed up a design but this kind of anger was different and completely foreign to Alya.

“Am I ok? Really that's your first question, not I’m so sorry for all the trouble I caused you and the rest of the class” replied Marinette, confusing Alya,

“What do you mean?” questioned Alya,

“She means the article you posted Alya” stated Adrien in a tone similar to the one you would use when talking to a toddler,

“Article? You mean Ladybug being someone in this class” responded Alya slightly annoyed with the tone Adrien had used “speaking of which, why did no one tell me about one of you guys being Ladybug”.

“Because no one in this class is Ladybug” growled Alix who was one of the few people who were able to look Alya in the eye, 

“What do you mean?” question Alya raising her voice at Alix’s tone, “Lila said-” she was cut off by Rose yelling which was something she never expected out of the girl,

“Lila lied” the girl yelled with eyes starting to water, “Lila lied about everything”.

Rose collapsed in her seat sobbing as she was comforted by her girlfriend Juleka. Marinette looked at the pair with pity while Adrien shook his head. “What do you mean she lied?” responded Alya, she was getting more confused by the second,

“Bae, no one in here is Ladybug, Lila lied she lied about everything” replied Nino in a small voice.

Before Alya could respond, Marinette began to speak, “Everyone fact-checked Lila after the Akuma battle your article caused”, 

“I missed an Akuma battle and no one told me” exclaimed Alya which caused Marinette face to morph into an expression that showed her true anger, 

“Did you not hear me when I said it was caused by you?” she snapped,

“What do you mean it was caused by me, I didn’t do anything” replied Alya,

“Your article did, did you not realise that you would paint a big red target on our back when telling the whole of Paris that a rumour about someone in our class being Ladybug was true” respond Adrien standing up from his chair.

“Target what target?” question Alya louder than she meant to but she couldn’t help it she was so confused,

“The target of hawkmoth being after everyone in this class for a miraculous that no one has” yelled Marinette, “you publicly posted that to a blog that almost everyone in Paris uses and not only that your story was broadcasted on almost every major news network because they trust you to tell the truth about Ladybug”, Marinette got closer with every word.

“We had to deal with a two-day Akuma attack that was focused on us and us alone” continued Adrien “As well as the press demanding answers from us”,

“They even accused parents of child neglect since they wonder on why our parents never notice that their child was out fighting Akuma battles” stated Max, 

“We had to deal with a two-day Akuma attack that was focused on us and us alone” muttered Nino,

“I...I…” Alya trailed off as she tried to figure out how to respond.

“You put everyone in this class in danger for what, a few views on your blog” stated Marinette pointing a finger at her former friend,

“Lila said-” Alya said trying to defend herself but was swiftly cut off by Adrien,

“Who cares about what she lied about, you still made the decision to post it on your blog”,

“You put everyone her in danger because you didn’t fact check, you didn’t bother to try and track down Ladybug to her what she had to say or even Chat Noir, you instead were blinded by a big scoop that you didn’t think of the consequences like always” continued Marinette.

“What do you mean like always?” exclaimed Alya,

“When you broke into my locker because you thought I was Ladybug or the fact you run headfirst into Akuma battles” replied Chloe in a bored tone while she picked at her nails,

“Alya you are lucky that Ladybug and Chat Noir cleared up the lie or we would still be in danger from Hawkmoth or from the press,” Adrien said.

Before Alya could respond the door swung open to reveal a depressed-looking Miss Bustier and an angry Mrs Mendeleiev, “Rossi, you are needed in the headmaster’s office” Mrs Medeleiev and when Lila looked like she was about to protest, the angry teacher cut her off, “it’s not up for debate” and with Lila and Mrs Mendeleiev left.

The class was left in awkward silence with Miss Bustier looking on the verge of tears. “Class as of today, I will no longer be your teacher as I have been fired” the women choked out most of the class look shock but not Adrien and Marinette, in fact, they looked happy,

“And because of that along with the attack you experienced, your class have been cancelled for the rest of the week with you only getting online homework to complete”.

“Miss Bustier, why were you fired?” asked Alya,

“I was fired because of how I handled Lila and her lies along with how I dealt with bullies” answered Miss Bustier softly as the class began to pack up and leave giving Miss Bustier looks of pity while they left. “If anyone here was Ladybug, it’s no wonder nobody told you considering the shit we had to deal with because of your article” sneered Chloe as she left.

“Alya, consider me to be only your classmate and not your friend” stated Marinette as she went to leave,

“What why?” stuttered Alya,

“I can’t be friends with someone who was that foolish enough to put my loved ones in danger” the girl replied coldly,

“Same here,” said Adrien not even sparing her a glance as he left with Marinette.

As the door swung shut leaving her in a silence cold classroom that normally is filled with joy, “I’m sorry” the girl whispered as she started to cry, collapsing on the wooden floor with only Nino to comfort her but even that wasn’t enough to stop the pain of her mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact this was originally labelled as 'Alya you fucked up' in google docs.
> 
> I thought this premise was interesting so I wanted to do my own spin on it.
> 
> I have been working on my other stories but I have been catching up on anime I have missed so it may take a while for them to come out.
> 
> If you want to see what I have been doing while not writing follow my twitter: @marionettetrick


End file.
